


Reminder

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Creampie, F/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was based on two requests from tumblr: Can you please do one where the reader actually runs away after jokers stint on the Murray show and he won’t accept it and goes after her and finds her and she realizes she can’t be without him and vice versa? Can be nsfw if you want | Can you do one where the reader walks really funny after sex and joker acts all smug and cocky
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I changed up the second request about reader walking funny, but I have a feeling that no one is gonna complain about what I changed it to lmao.

_Fuck, did I forget to lock the door again?_ You curse yourself for being so forgetful as you approach your apartment door. It was left ajar, and you have been away at work nearly all day. **  
**

Gingerly entering your apartment, you search the entryway for something you can use as a weapon against any intruders. You quickly pick up the knife on the kitchen counter, hiding it behind your back and slowly making your way into your apartment.

All of the lights are turned off, but the living room is dimly lit by the moonlight streaming in from your windows. In the shadows, you can see a figure sitting in a chair facing you.

Heart beating faster, you try to sound intimidating. “I called the police when I saw my door was open. If you leave now, you can avoid going to jail tonight.”

You hesitantly walk toward the figure, waiting for them to speak or move. To your surprise, they stay still, seemingly calm and confident.

As you cross the threshold into your living room, the shadowed figure chuckles humorlessly, and your heart skips a beat upon hearing the familiar sound.

You stop in your tracks and let the knife clatter to the ground when he speaks softly.

“Oh I definitely don’t want to go back to that old place. Besides, darling,” he drawled, “we both know you would never call the cops on _me_.”

~ Flashback to 1 month ago ~

It’s been a week since your boyfriend, Arthur, shot Murray Franklin on live TV, and you can still vividly recall the way his brains splattered all over the wall behind him. The thought doesn’t make you sick. No, it actually brings an odd feeling to your stomach.

Do you feel pride? Do you feel _nothing_? It’s not exactly like Murray was a great guy or anything, but you know that whatever the feeling is, it probably isn’t doing you any good if you continue to pine over your boyfriend’s arrest and permanent stay at Arkham Asylum.

_It’s a good thing our relationship wasn’t publicly known_ , you think to yourself as you pass yet another newspaper that is still printing grotesque images of Murray’s death and Arthur’s arrest. Fortunately, you were never interrogated or sought out by the cops after what Arthur did.

After watching the show, you know the practical thing is to move on with your life and figure out how to live without Arthur in it. Deep down, you wish you could break Arthur out of Arkham, but you’re no mastermind, so that isn’t really an option.

Weeks go by and you feel like you have finally returned to some semblance of a normal life. You should have known that the man you have finally pushed to the back of your mind would show up again and give you a friendly reminder that things were far from over with him.

~ Present day ~

“Arthur?” You whisper his name in disbelief. _He’s supposed to be in Arkham_ , you think in shock.

He corrects you with a dramatic sigh and laugh, “Oh come on, baby! Didn’t you see my show?” He smirks slyly. “You _know_ what my name is now.”  
  
He approaches you as if you’re his prey, getting closer as you back yourself into a nearby wall. Locking you in between his firm chest and the wall, he whispers close to your ear, “Or do you need a reminder?”

You can feel him smiling as his lips meet your ear and send shivers down your spine. He sucks your earlobe and tugs it gently with his teeth. He lets go of your ear to place several kisses all over your jaw.

In between each kiss, he murmurs to you. “Did you think I was going to let you leave and forget about me so easily, hm?”

His kisses move down to your neck, slowly turning from chaste pecking to licking and harsh sucking. “You’re mine, darling. And I know you still want me.”

You moan as he continues his assault all over your neck and collarbone. You know that there are going to be many marks left on your skin in the morning.

He continues to do all the talking as you let moans and gasps escape your lips. “Fuck, I’m gonna show you how much I missed you, sweetheart.”

His hands make their way from your shoulders down to your breasts. He pushes his hips against yours to pin you harder against the wall while he gropes your breasts with both hands, occasionally pinching your nipples.

He laughs at your desperate cries for him and then groans when he feels you grind against his hard cock. “When I’m done with you, the only name you’ll remember is…”

He tilts your chin up to look at him while quirking an eyebrow, waiting for your obedient response.

You look into his intense eyes and whisper “Joker” in response, feeling yourself get wetter as the name rolls off your tongue.

Sighing at the sound of his name on your lips, he rasps “Good girl.” His lips meet yours in a fiery kiss as his hands continue to massage your breasts.

Kissing each other passionately, you both stumble to your bedroom. You frantically take each other’s clothes off and throw the forgotten articles to random places throughout the room.

Panting and desperate for more of his touch, you stop kissing him so that you can make your way to the bed and lie back on it.

You rest your head against the pillow, assuming he will follow and get on top of you, but you yelp lightly as he lifts you by your hips and pulls you to the middle of the bed instead.

He makes you get on all fours, positioning you so that you face the mirror on the other end of your bedroom.

Kneeling behind you, he aligns himself so that his hard cock brushes against you lightly, teasing your entrance. You look into the mirror as he stares right at your reflection, his intense gaze makes you want to avert your eyes.

You try to look away, but he grabs your chin with one hand and gently brings your face back to look into the mirror.

You feel his cock slowly enter your pussy from behind as he whispers “Look at us. Don’t look away.”

You moan a little while you stare at the obscene reflection. His cock slides in all the way and he stills inside you so that you have time to adjust to his length.

“That’s it, good girl; watch while I fuck you.” He grunts when he feels you start to buck your hips back on him, trying to get him to thrust inside you.

He starts moving his hips against yours, the position you’re in heightening the sensation. One of his hands plays with your breasts while the other holds you by your waist, fingers digging into your skin. You moan louder as he starts to pick up the pace and you watch yourself in the mirror.

He pulls your torso up so that your arms aren’t holding your body up on the mattress anymore. He brings your back to rest against his chest while his arm wraps around your chest to hold you in place.

“Fuck, I never stopped thinking about you, baby. You were the only thing that kept me going. I hope you never really forgot about me.” He breathes out your name as he gets closer to his release.

You clench around him and all you can do in response is shake your head and whisper “N-no, no I never– fuck! Joker, I’m so close!” Your mind is a mess as you try to string your words into an understandable sentence.

He pants in your ear, grabbing you tight as he feels you tighten around him. His orgasm quickly approaches as he hears your moans get higher in pitch.

“I’m close too, baby. I’m gonna cum inside you. Fuck, cum with me.” He chants the last sentence over and over in a soft whisper as he brings his head next to yours.

You shout his name as you cum hard around his cock and Joker has to support your weight as your knees buckle. He finishes inside you shortly after your orgasm. Pulling out of you, he helps move you to the top of the bed, resting your head on the pillow.

You start to feel sleepy as he caresses your hair and lies down next to you. Holding his head up on one elbow, he smugly smiles while appreciating the bruises littering your body and his cum slowly leaking out of your pussy and onto your thighs.

Joker chuckles a little and plants a small kiss on your cheek before getting up to dress. You can faintly hear sirens in the distance and your heart sinks as you realize he can’t stay for long tonight. He sees the sadness on your face and comes back to the bed once he’s fully dressed.

Sitting next to you and caressing your face, he reassures you “Don’t worry darling, after I lay low for a while, we can be together again.” You nod your head in understanding.

His hands travel over each hickey on your skin and end resting above your pussy as he speaks, “But while I’m away, you’ll have these nice reminders of me.” He winks at you coyly and gets up to leave, clearly happy now that he knows you’ll never forget him again.


End file.
